Crafted With Corpses (One-Shots)
by GiratinaTamer
Summary: A series of Minecraft YouTuber one-shots/drabbles based around the survival horror game Corpse Party.
1. Nothing (TBNRstar)

His hair looked like fire. It was a mixture of red, yellow and orange. What looked spiky and greasy at first glance was as soft as silk. But now it was just messy. Messy, wet and red. So much red. His bangs stuck to his forehead, from the crimson liquid.

His soft and smooth skin was now bruised and cut up with the occasional stab wounds with blood oozing out of every wound.

His once sweet and childish voice that was always used to greet me and make me happy...that voice was now horrendously scratchy and croaky as bloodcurdling screams escaped his bleeding lips one after the other.

They dug into his stomach, picking at organs and pulling them out. One pulled out his liver and threw it to the side where it landed with splat next to a few other intestines. A sick slopping noise was heard as they pulled out his colon and tore it apart. They began to pick at his lungs and heart and finally the light in his dark mahogany eyes began to dim. His mouth hung open in a silent scream. His unblinking eyes stared wide eyed at me with horror. His left arm, now limp, was reaching out to me, begging me for help.

But now it was too late.

He was gone.

And I did absolutely _nothing _to save him.

I just stood there up against the wall with that stupid shocked look on my face. Suddenly one of them, the girl with a missing eye turned to stare at me. My heart raced as she began walking towards me. She dug her sharp nails into my stomach and I slid to the floor, groaning. She shoved me and I fell on my side, losing my breath. The other two walked over, the boy with a pair of scissors in his hand. They hovered over me as he placed the scissors against my neck. I closed my eyes, knowing what was to come next.

And what did I do to stop them?

Absolutely _nothing._

**_SLICE_**


	2. Don't Leave Me (Skytato)

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I hissed. Tyler just stared blankly at the rotting wood floor.

"Just a quick little look around the hall. I'll only be a couple minutes."

"Absolutely not!"

"Adam..." The brunette placed his hand on my shoulder. "We can't just hide in this room forever."

"But there's a reason why we're in here in the first place!"

"I haven't heard any noise from outside in the last thirty minutes. I'm pretty sure the coast is clear. And just to confirm that, I'm going to take a look around."

"Y- You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"...A-"

"Fine! At least let me go instead." I stood up.

"No." He said sternly. "I won't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt."

"I won't be able to forgive myself if _you _got hurt!" I grabbed his arm. "Please don't go, Tyler... Don't leave me all by myself..." Tyler stared at me before enveloping me in a big hug.

"I promise I'll be back. I'll only be two minutes. Later, we can get out of this shit hole together." He pulled away and began to walk towards the door. He flashed me a warm smile before exiting the room. I waited patiently for him to return...

...But Tyler never came back...


	3. Burning (Simki)

"S- Simon..." Baki stared at me pleadingly as the little girl in the red dress backed him up into a corner.

"Baki!" I yelled and tried to crawl towards him. But I couldn't move for some reason. It was as if an invisible force was weighing me down.

"You look like a snowman..." The girl murmured. Both me and Baki's eyes widened with terror when we simultaneously noticed the lighter in her hand. She stopped in front of him and stared him down, her eyes barely noticeable from her messy long black hair. A twisted grin stretched across her face and she let out a distorted cackle. "Can you melt like a snowman...?" She laughed as a small flame emitted from the lighter. She held it close to Baki's hair and he whimpered. I desperately tried to move or reach for something to throw at the girl, but I was stuck.

"Baki, run!" I shouted. The girl suddenly twisted her head around to glare poisonously at me. A psychotic look was plastered onto her sickly grayish face.

"_Shut your goddamn mouth!_" She screeched. I suddenly let out a wheeze as the air was completely forced out of me. Whatever was holding me down now felt like three anvils laying on my back, crushing me.

_CRACK_

I gasped in horrible agony at the sound and feeling of one of my ribs breaking from the extremely powerful force. My ears rang from the sudden sound of Baki's screaming. I refocused on him, only to see a human-sized moving flame. The girl cackled like mad as Baki feel to the floor, broken screams and sobs escaping his burning lips. I didn't even realize that I was screaming, too until my throat got super sore. Baki fell to the floor, still a human flame and tried to reach out to me. I met him halfway and grabbed his hand tightly, not caring that my hand was now literally on fire. His skin felt bubbly and crispy and his burning flesh smelled like burning plastic.

"Si...mon..." His now barely recognizable voice croaked.

"Ba-" I was cut off by blood bubbling up from my throat. Various sickening cracks echoed through the room as the force continued to crush my bones. Tears escaped my eyes as Baki's body began to shrivel up. The force made it's way onto my neck and I tugged on Baki's arm, hearing the sound of it snapping off before one more sickening crack rang in my ears and everything went black...


	4. Separate (Sparkant)

"Look at those two." Sachiko hissed in disgust. The four spirits watched from a distance as two males walked hand in hand down a hallway. "Couples make me sick. Those two reek of love." Sachiko turned to Yuki and Tokiko. "I'll leave this to you two. Separate them and rip their hearts out. Give me the shiny thing that that one's wearing." She pointed to the male wearing all black. A golden amulet with a purple gem hung around his neck.

"What if I want it?" Ryou murmured from his position in the corner. Sachiko glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure I'm the leader here. You do what I say." She let her long messy black bangs cover her eyes, making her look more intimidating. However Ryou would not have any of that.

"I want it!" The boy stood up and barked.

"What was that?" One of the men, the one with the amulet, spoke up. He looked over his shoulder towards where the children were, but didn't seem to notice them. He turned back to the other man. "Jordan, did you hear that voice just then?"

"Yeah..." Jordan only stopped for a moment before tugging the other along. The one with the amulet yanked his hand out of Jordan's grasp and began walking in the direction of Sachiko and the others. "What do you think you're doing?" Jordan blinked furiously.

"To check out that sound. Duh."

"It was probably just some kids who wandered in here."

"Exactly. Maybe they know how to get out of here."

"Taylor, get back here."

He kept on walking.

"Taylor!"

"No. Why don't you follow me?" Taylor turned around and narrowed his eyes at Jordan.

"Taylor? That's a girly name." Ryou sneered.

"What a funny couple." Yuki tilted her head, not caring that Taylor and Jordan, who was now following the other, could very well hear her.

"Who's there?" Taylor growled, clenching his fists. "Show yourself...!"

"Okay~!" Tokiko sang as she charged at Taylor and pushed him to the floor with superhuman strength. All of the air was forced out of him as he hit the floor, the back of his head slightly cracking from the powerful impact.

"Ta-" Jordan didn't get to finish his sentence as Yuki tackled him from behind and he fell face first, almost breaking the rotting wood floor beneath him. Taylor's world slowly turned black as Jordan's desperate screams seemed to become more distant. Yuki had to smash a glass bottle against Jordan's head to make him stop squirming as she dragged him away from Taylor. Sachiko and Ryou both stared at Taylor's amulet as Tokiko happily dragged his unconscious body away from Jordan.

Far, far away...


	5. Possessed (Setosolace)

"HAaaahahAAaaahaAAAahhh...!"

"Get a hold of yourself, Seto!" I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out from the corner he was in. His response was what sounded like a cackle or maybe a groan followed by more creepy laughter. He shoved me away with strength that sure wasn't his and continued his stare down with the corner.

"Even if it DID open, I'd be staying right where I am! You think I'm just going to abandon Ms. Yui and all our friends, and run away?!" His voice suddenly became more feminine. Then his expression became softer. "When you lose a loved one...you cherish that person's memory. It's never a burden... You just...want to do whatever you can. Whatever you can...to make her proud... You just want to...so you do!" He blinked and his voice got deeper. "Heheh... but that's not the real reason I'm trying so hard to find you. No, nothing so noble. Every time I saw your face, and heard you greet me with that 'Shig, bro!' you'd always say... you were saving my life." I slowly tried to approach him.

"S- Seto... Snap out of it...!" I grasped his shoulder and he swung around, staring at me with the widest most inhuman grin I'd ever seen.

"NooOOoOOOooo!" He turned back around and grabbed his head, still grinning like a psycho. This was bad. I needed to find help. I turned away from Seto and began sprinting down the hall. "...Brice...?" I froze in my tracks at the sound of Seto calling my name in a...rather quiet, yet creepy voice. I turned back around to see Seto staring at me with his regular worried expression. "Where are you going...?"

"Seto... I'm going to get he-"

"You were going to leave me all alone...? You hate me...?" He slowly started taking steps towards me.

"N- No, of course not!" I was taken aback by his sudden behavior.

"Why are you walking away from me, Brice...?" My eyes widened. I hadn't even realized that I was slowly walking backwards, away from him. "Didn't you promise that we'd be together forever?"

"Se-"

"_Stay!_" Seto withdrew the pair of scissors he had found earlier and ran towards me. Terrified of what would happen to me, I dashed off down the hallway and ran into a room, shutting the door behind me. I slid to the floor and sat against the door. "Brice... _Let me in...!_" Seto furiously banged on the door. Tears streamed down my face as the loud noise started to get softer and softer. The brunette's sobs could faintly be heard from the other side.

"God, someone help us..." I whispered to no one in particular.

"_You said we'd be together forever! You **L I A R**_** _! !_**" He screeched.

What was I doing?

This was my boyfriend.

Even if he was possessed... Even if he was going to kill me...

He needed my help right now.

So I took a deep breath...and opened the door...


	6. Idiot (Noochless)

"You're a fucking idiot!" I wailed, staring down at his motionless, and yet still alive, figure.

"It...hurts..." Rob croaked out. I could barely make out what he was saying as his mouth was filled with the blood that ran down his now pale, bruised cheeks. The blood came from those two empty sockets that once held those beautiful brown orbs of his.

"Maybe you should have listened to me! Maybe you shouldn't have been such a moron like you always are! Maybe you shouldn't have tried to touch that headless girl!"

Rob was an idiot sometimes.

Who am I kidding?

He was always an idiot.

But that's why I lo- liked him. Yeah. Liked him. His idiocy and need to do things he knows he shouldn't do is what makes him special. It was simply his personality.

So why was I so mad at him?

Because this time his personality cost him his life.

Now look at him. His eyes had been completely ripped out of his skull. Blood endlessly poured out through his half closed eyelids.

"It...hurts... Mat...help...me..."

"I tried, okay?! I fucking tried!"

"I can't...see... Mat..."

"_Shut the fuck up!_" I sobbed and almost pulled out my hair. "I get that your in pain! But what do you want me to do?!"

"...Save...me..." It took a few seconds before what he said clicked.

"Oh... Y- You want me to kill you...?" He was silent. "Oh I'll kill you alright..." I looked around and found a rusty crowbar. Picking it up, I glared daggers into Rob's eyeless, blood covered, pale face. "I'll slaughter the shit out of you...!" I hissed as I raised the crowbar and slammed it hard against his head. A mangled choking sound escaped his lips. I raised the crowbar again.

_BANG_

"That's for not listening to me!"

_BANG_

"That's for deciding to do that friendship charm with me, Preston, Kenny, Choco and Brandon!"

_BANG_

"That's for being a complete and utter dumbass!"

_BANG_

_CRACK_

"That's for making me fall in love with you!"

I dropped the crowbar and slumped to the floor, burying head in my hands and sobbing. I didn't want to see his dead body and his cracked open head that I created. There was no point. Without looking, I slammed my fist down onto what I thought was his chest.

"That's for making me kill you..."


	7. Flashback (Merome)

_"Jerome get down from that tree!"_

_"No!" I stared down at the Canadian with a wide grin._

_"I'll call the fire department! I swear!"_

_"Try me."_

_"You are so...ugh...!" Mitch placed his face in his palms in frustration. "Your parents need to take you to get a mental check." My amused grin turned to a frown as I puffed out my cheeks._

_"Meanie." I grumbled. Mitch seemed to ponder before smirking._

_"...Alright then. If you won't come down then I guess I'll have to finish off that apple pie your grandma made." I gasped._

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"...Try me." His smirk turned into a devious grin._

_"You little..." But he was already walking away. "W- Wait...!" I called after him as I hugged the tree trunk and slowly began to make my way down. Mitch stopped and turned back to look at me. Just as I was about halfway down, a squirrel ran up the tree and over my hands, its claws making me flinch. I instinctively let go and I found myself plummeting to the ground._

_"Jerome!" Mitch cried out and ran towards me, trying to catch me._

_He didn't catch me._

_I ended up on my back sprawled across the dirt, my eyes closed. Thankfully I didn't break anything. I could tell Mitch was towering over me with a worried expression._

_"That's exactly why I don't like it when you climb trees!"_

_I didn't respond._

_"Jerome...?!"_

_Still didn't respond._

_"Jerome!" My eyes flung open and I snorted._

_"Calm down! I'm just messing with ya!" I chuckled._

_"Sh- Shut up! You idiot!"_

* * *

><p>It had been two months ago when Mitch had been towering over me as I lay on the ground, playing dead after falling from a tree.<p>

Now I was the one towering over him as he lay on the floor.

Although he didn't fall.

He was killed by...some kind of zombie with a huge ass hammer.

Hit him right in the head.

I crouched down and shook him gently.

"Come on, Biggums... Wake up..."

He was pretending right?

He was messing with me.

This was revenge for me making him think that I was dead.

But the blood that continuously spilled out from his head told me otherwise.

"Please wake up... Don't leave me all by myself..." I pleaded. Reality hit me hard as I held his cold hand, not feeling any pulse.

He was actually dead.

_Dead._

But I knew this was just the beginning of my suffering as I heard the familiar loud footsteps and angry growling approaching me from behind.


	8. Didn't (Vikklan)

"No."

"It's only three meters away, Lachlan."

"No."

"Would you rather stay in this side of the building with no hope of finding our friends?"

"..."

"...I'll carry you if I have to."

"There are ghosts and dead bodies in here. Who knows what could be waiting for us _outside_."

"Stop being a baby. It's just a walkway with a fence. It will only take like five seconds to get to the other side. Nothing bad will happen. Here, I'll prove it." Grabbing the door's handle, I swung it open and a gust of wind blew in my face. Light instantly flashed before my eyes followed by a large clap of thunder. The Australian yelped and hid behind a large shelf that held nothing, but a few small little shoes. I rolled my eyes. "It's just thunder. Since when are you afraid of storms?" I huffed when I didn't get an answer. "Well I'm not waiting for you. I'm going on ahead." I stated as I began walking out the door and into the rainy outdoors. Taking a few steps forward, I looked back to see if Lachlan decided to follow me.

Nope.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." I murmured even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

It only took a few seconds to reach the other side and open the door. Looking back one more time, I'm pretty sure I could see the glint of one of his baby blue eyes from him peeking out from behind the shelf to look at me. Smiling slightly, I walked in and shut the door behind me. I cringed and grunted as I held my head. The air was definitely a lot thicker here. And there was a sudden ringing in my ears. I sat down on a nearby wooden bench waiting for Lachlan to arrive and for my instant headache to stop.

Neither of my wishes came true.

"VI-"

Ten minutes had passed when I heard what sounded like Lachlan screaming half of my name. The horrifying sound of something thick and meaty being teared apart and a loud crack instantly followed. Ignoring my headache, I pushed open the door only to see a splatter of blood right in the middle of the walkway, staining the wooden floor, wall and fence with blood. Looking straight ahead from the crimson liquid, I noticed the door was closed.

Did Lachlan get attacked, but managed to escape?

If so then he was obviously severely injured if this was his blood.

I didn't want him to die.

I ran towards the other door, past the blood only to hear the door that I just came out from close behind me. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around.

Nothing.

Just the closed door.

Who the hell closed it then?

I cautiously walked back towards it and slowly began to open it. The headache that I had previously had already ceased about the second I ran out of that building. I knew going back in would make it return.

I didn't want to have another headache.

And I didn't want Lachlan to die.

Maybe I should turn back around and look for him. There was no way he would be in here as I would've seen him come in.

But what if it was another person?

A friend maybe?

I didn't want to pass up a chance of reuniting with one of the people who we got separated from in this place.

I also did not want to see Lachlan sprawled across the floor, lifeless, legs completely ripped off and blood continuously spilling out from the massive wounds.

But of course that's what I saw when I opened the door...


End file.
